tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Greece JB
Survivor: Greece was the second series of JB's Blog Survivor. It started on June 11th, 2012 and ended on June 24th, 2012. It featured eighteen Tengagers posting their name on a blog with their character's name. All of the episodes can be found here: #survivorgreece. Summary 18 Tengagers walked on a beach in the Greek Isles for the adventure of a lifetime. On day 3, the eighteen had a challenge in which tested their survival skills. Austin & Gabby left, but they were sent to Exile Island, and they would be given a chance to return to the game. Meanwhile, the other sixteen were divided into 4 tribes, Lefkada, Naxos, Samos & Santorini. Naxos & Samos lost, and they were absorbed by the two tribes, Lefkada, in orange, and Santorini, in blue. They battled for the first 13 days, as castaways fell by the wayside. Vesta, Jake, Tiegan, Andy, Evander, the tribe has spoken. When both tribes got together after tribal council on Night 13, they thought a merge would happen. This is when Buster's real game begins. He is pressured into dividing the other twelve into two new tribes. The main alliance, the Lefkada 4 is broken in half, as Nichole & Porsche don't even get to see the merge. On Day 20, the two tribes merge, and Gabby returns to the game from Exile Island. This is when Gabby's real game begins. Gabby is thrown into the game halfway through with friendships and alliances already made. However, she is quickly absorbed into the anti-Lefkada alliance, and the other half of the Lefkada 4 are voted out. Mike, Eli, the tribe has spoken. Then there were eight. This is when Tayvi's real game begins. She does not want a back seat role anymore, and quickly brings Gabby to her side, tempting her with a final 2 deal. Danica is blindsided on Night 24. Danica, the tribe has spoken. This is when Chrisanlia's real game begins. She is sent to Exile Island the following day and finds the hidden immunity idol. At the next tribal council, she plays it, and ousts Sheeba. Sheeba, the tribe has spoken. On Day 27, Gabby & Chrisanlia, former friends, get in a heated argument, and Taylor & Buster form a final 2 deal. Fearing Gabby, Taylor & Buster, quickly want her out, but Tayvi changes their minds, and Tom is voted out. Tom, the tribe has spoken. Taylor then made a surprise decision by taking Buster on their second straight reward, angering Chrisanlia & Gabby. Their agreement to disagree reunited them and worries Tayvi, but the girls alliance remains strong, and Taylor was sent to the jury. After Gabby won individual immunity, the girls made it an all-girls final three, as Buster was voted out. And then, Gabby won her second straight immunity and she chose to take Tayvi over a likeable Chrisanlia to the final two. However, Tayvi still beat Chrisanlia by a vote of 7-2 to become the sole survivor. Contestants *Tom had five votes nullified when Chrisanlia played the hidden immunity idol The Game Voting History